


A Different Reunion

by china_shop



Category: due South
Genre: AU, F/F, Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little cracky snippet that ignores Call of the Wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Reunion

Vecchio waited while Frannie shut the door to the kitchen. "Okay," he said, when she sat down opposite him. "I'm sitting down. What is it?"

She told him.

He leaped to his feet. "You're doing Kowalski's _wife_?!"

Frannie came over and punched him in the shoulder. " _Ex_ -wife," she corrected. "Calm down."

But Ray couldn't get his head around it. And Frannie, she looked so centred. So _happy_. "Kowalski's—"

"She's a person in her own right," Frannie pointed out. "Her name is Stella." She smiled softly to herself, and then she hit him again. "And we're not _doing_. We love each other."

"Right." Ray thought of all the times in Vegas when he'd worried about what kind of trouble his sister was getting herself into. Offering her body to bank robbers had been a possibility. Nagging Fraser into bed? Sure. Not this, though. This hadn't even _occurred_ to him. "So this—"

"Stella."

"Stella." He looked Frannie up and down. "She knocked you up?"

Frannie rolled her eyes, and just then the front door slammed shut. A second later, a small blonde walked into the kitchen brandishing a handful of printed papers. She was classy, wearing a neat grey business suit and gold jewellery. The first word that came to Ray's mind was _exquisite_.

"Stella!" said Frannie, and hugged her tight.

 _This_ was Stella? Ray turned around and stared at the wall a moment, because the sight of that beautiful woman hugging his _sister_ was not something he wanted imprinted on his mental memory. The calendar hadn't been turned over to May yet, so he did that to distract himself, even though it was only the 29th of April.

"Where's your mom?" Stella said, behind him. "I have these fliers for the campaign."

"She had a church meeting," said Frannie. "She'll be back at nine."

Ray settled the calendar into place, and turned back, figuring it was probably safe now. And, yeah, now they were just _holding hands_. He blinked. "Campaign?"

Stella looked him up and down, coolly assessing. "To promote same-sex marriage." She came over and shook his hand in a firm dry grip that left tingles. "Hi, Ray. I've seen your photo."

Ray nodded, disguising the fact that he was trying to get his breath back. "You take good care of my sister, okay?" was all he could think to say.

She smiled.

It was a blessed distraction when the door shut again, and this time two sets of footsteps tromped in. Fraser and a tall skinny blond guy. Jesus. _This_ was Kowalski? This guy?

They didn't see him at first, just made their greetings to Frannie and Stella, both of them bending down to kiss both the women on the cheek. And then Frannie turned with an extravagant flourish, like Ray was a revolutionary new appliance on display, and crowed, "Surprise!"

Fraser and Kowalski sprang apart. Until then Ray hadn't noticed they'd been right up against each other. Jesus _Christ_.

"Ray!" Fraser strode forward gladly, arms out-stretched to hug him and, sure, it was great to see the guy, but what the hell was _in_ the Chicago water supply these days? Because he'd have to be blind and carrying a cane not to see that these two—

"Where's Dief?" he said, changing the subject before they'd even started.

Fraser ignored him, and enveloped him in a bear hug, and Ray softened. "Missed you, Benny," he said, clapping his ex-partner on the back.

"Whereas I was barely aware of your absence, Ray," said Fraser.

Ray drew back, stung, and Kowalski laughed. "Don't worry about it. He does sarcasm now."

Ray stared at him. "And you would be?" he said, haughtily, pretending he didn't already know exactly how the land lay.

"Detective Raymond Vecchio, Chicago PD," he said, amused as all get out.

"You were me." It was so weird to think of.

"The one and only. Though, I guess not so much anymore." He reached out a hand, and Ray shook it automatically.

"And you and Benny—?" Ray wasn't sure he wanted it confirmed but he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Partners, Ray," Fraser intervened.

Ray nodded. "Right. The Mountie and his partner."

"Yeah," smirked Kowalski, slinging an arm around Fraser's shoulders possessively. "Partners. Guess we just got a little looser on the definitions than you did."

Ray narrowed his eyes. "You think this is _funny_?"

The guy looked around the room, taking in Frannie and Stella and Fraser, and then back at Ray. He grinned. "You don't?"


End file.
